Hidden
by Smalltowngirl89
Summary: Clark/Lana Clark is choosing whether or not to tell Lana his secret. R&R!


A/N: I don't own Smallville, Iris, and I'm not using them for profit.  
  
He watched her angelic form as she laughed with her friends. She was everything he wanted and wanted to be, but she was just out of his grasp. Everything was just out of his grasp, but especially her.  
  
[And I'd give up forever to touch you]  
  
He do almost anything just for her to know him and know who he was. They were friends of course, but that was all.  
  
['Cause I know that you feel me somehow]  
  
She knew of his feelings for her, but he had never told her of them. He was still oblivious to the fact that his feelings were apparent and showed, but she never said anything. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not. And Chloe never said anything to her. Lana was his angel.  
  
[You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be]  
  
They had shared their moments, too. There was the time on the Lana's front porch.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Clark and Lana had just finished the blood drive work, so they started talking.  
  
[And I don't want to go home right now]  
  
The conversation led to Whitney, and Clark asked her not to talk about him. Lana said, "You're the one who's helping me." And their faces started moving closer.  
  
[And all I can taste is this moment]  
  
"Yeah." whispered Clark.  
  
[And all I can breathe is your life]  
  
Just an inch more and their lips would have touched, but Nell interrupted the moment.  
  
['Cause sooner or later it's over]  
  
Frustrated and flustered being caught almost kissing Clark, Lana said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
[I just don't want to miss you tonight]  
  
Clark looked at her and then spoke up. "Lana, umm, have you ever seen the sunset from my loft?"  
  
"Yeah," Lana said, but quickly recovered. "But that's the great thing about sunsets: they're unique. You always see things you never noticed before."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Clark ended up telling her that Whitney needed her, and Lana was confused by Clark's actions, but it was for the best. And Clark had to keep telling himself that because he missed his one chance to be with Lana, and now he had blown the trust that had lied between them, because he wouldn't tell Lana his secret.  
  
[And I don't want the world to see me]  
  
He didn't think she would understand. Nobody understood him. Not even his own parents.  
  
['Cause I don't think that they'd understand]  
  
He wanted to tell her. More than anything, he wanted to tell her, but he kept thinking of different scenarios where everything went wrong. He couldn't let that happen. She might not trust him ever again. And he'd already broken a few promises.  
  
[When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am]  
  
She had confided almost everything in him. And had cried several times in his arms.  
  
[And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming]  
  
She had told him so many things, but he still refused to tell him the one thing that she did want to know. He was hiding something, and he wouldn't tell her. He even lied.  
  
[Or the moment of truth in your lies]  
  
Life was like a soap opera; nothing seemed real. Clark the hero, and Lana the damsel in distress.  
  
[When everything feels like the movies]  
  
But Clark had saved Lana countless times without her knowing, and he only got credit from his parents, but the only said, "You did the right thing." It got old. He risked his life every time hoping she would wake up when he was saving her, and fearing it at the same time. He hoped she would realize he risked his life for her one day.  
  
[And you bleed just to know you're alive.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am]  
  
He would stay hidden from the world, but not her. 


End file.
